Dirty Dishwater
by carbuckettycue
Summary: A oneshot story about Macavity's real side and his view of the Jellicles. Set to the song One by U2. Only very mild angst, but I don't what else it would go under, so...


A/N: To the song "One" by U2. It's a one shot try at something different, and I hope you like it.

disclaimer: I don't own the song "One" or U2, or any of these characters, or CATS, or even Macavity's sneakers...

* * *

**Dirty Dishwater**

_carbuckettycue_

* * *

Is it getting better

Or do you feel the same

Will it make it easier on you

Now you got someone to blame

Macavity sighed and kicked his sneaker clad feet. Yet another year, another Jellicle Moon gone by. And still they didn't see, that the evil wasn't in him, it was in them.

He sneered. They'd rejected Grizabella for a reason, they were so stuck up that they didn't care... it was like they fed the poor once a month at tombolas, but they didn't. The Jellicles never did anything.

And they said he was evil. Ha.

Macavity swung his feet over the edge of his makeshift bed and sat for a moment before falling to the floor. He reached over and grabbed his glasses off of the upside down garbage can, then picked up his CD player. The Jellicles found his glasses laughable, with their thick black square frames. Not your usual oval, square.

Macavity kind of liked them.

Of course, he never wore the stupid things out mischeif making. One slip up and he'd be out a pair of glasses. Then again, sometimes it seemed like one slip up and he'd be out a pair of eyes.

Macavity pulled his headphones up to his ears, and hit the play button on his CD player. He had no clue what was in, didn't care. He headed for the door to the dimly lit warehouse, ready for another day in a white tank top and blue flare jeans. And of course his black sneakers with the white stars on the ankles.

It was aggravating about Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, though. The Jellicles had managed to ensnare all his best friends, the temptation of a good life where all you were made to do was sing and dance was hard to resist. But Macavity rarely felt that pull anymore.

It wasn't like they would take him anyway.

He headed out onto the hot city pavement, barely concious of the song blareing through his headphones. He headed for work, wondering what monotonous task awaited him today.

Dishes, as usual. Macavity sighed and started to work scrubbing, but in his heart it was already night and he was far away from the back room of a run down restuarant.

You say

One love

One life

When it's one need

In the night

It's one love

We get to share it

It leaves you baby

If you don't care for it

Macavity had never been a Jellicle, he had been born Common and that was the way it was going to stay. He didn't want to be a Jellicle, he wanted the Common and the Jellicles to be on equal ground.

As if it would ever happen.

Bombalurina, his own sister, was one of them. It was almost sickening. Macavity continued washing dishes on autopilot. She'd said she'd try and help the others but... well, as Ché says in the musical Evita, "...little has changed for us peasants down here on the ground...".

Macavity loved musicals, especially that one. He really couldn't tell you why.

Some of the Jellicles were better then others, there was hope for Jemima and Victoria. However there were others, his sister, Pouncival, Rum Tum Tugger, and Munkustrap who were absolutely hopeless.

And Old Deuteronomy was no better, letting it go on.

Sure they took pity on Grizabella in the end, but only after making her suffer.

Macavity sighed and shook the soapy water off his hands. He looked up at the clock, "Great. I'm late." He hurried out of the room, leaving the dishwater to sit.

Macavity hurried down the street towards the docks, and an old tavern with a rotting sign swinging out front of it. The sign read: The Rising Sun.

The Rising Sun was where Growltiger and his crew came when they were in port. The Jellicles believed that Growltiger was dead, sqewered by the Siamese, but in truth, Gilbert and Growltiger were great friends. It really was just a play, just like all the other ones Gus the Theatre Cat had acted in.

Gus wasn't so bad, he reflected, but Gus could hardly do anything anymore. Macavity shook his head and pushed open the door to The Rising Sun.

Did I disappoint you?

Or leave a bad taste in your mouth?

You act like you never had love

And you want me to go without

Pouncival was sitting in the corner of the bar, probably drinking. He watched Macavity head for the dish room smugly, and Macavity frowned. That little brat had probably never washed dishes in his life.

Pouncival stuck out his tongue at Macavity, and Macavity resisted the urge to go over there and smack some sense into him. Instead he went to the dish room.

The real evil was anger, hatred, predjudice. Macavity realized that, but the Jellicles still didn't.

Well, maybe he'd have to help them see.

One.


End file.
